


The Perfect Murder（中文翻译）

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Strangers on a Train (1951)
Genre: Dubious Unbreakable Vow, Infidelity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Link, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Slash, Suspicious But Ultra-Supportive Friends, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “你想听我关于一场完美谋杀的想法吗？”Riddle愉快地问道，出其不意。“想听听一个可信的家养小精灵是如何在茶里下毒，或是受诅咒的首饰如何能缓慢毒害佩戴者？”Harry傻乎乎地眨了眨眼，然后困惑地回答。“都不想，Riddle先生。我也许是个作风老派的家伙，但至少我听过谋杀是非法的。”Harry被Riddle砸在桌上的拳头吓了一跳。“生活对于两个巫师来说有何意义呢？有些人死了最好。比如你的妻子和我的父亲。”Author：QuillOfFortuneLink：http://archiveofourown.org/works/3885466





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuillOfFortune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillOfFortune/gifts).



Harry James Potter正经历焦头烂额的一天。

在赢得查德里火炮队主场对阵阿普尔比飞箭队的比赛后，他此刻打算去赶从查德里前往戈德里克山谷的火车——那场比赛十分激烈，Harry抓到金色飞贼时险些以脸着陆。谢天谢地，后果只是颌骨和鼻骨骨折，用一点魔法就能治好，不过处理起来仍然很棘手。

要是Harry担心的只有骨折，他倒会觉得自己算得上幸运了。但事与愿违，他压力的源头，同时也是这趟戈德里克山谷之旅的起因可要麻烦得多。

他的妻子怀孕了。

这本该是个好消息，如果不是由于他好几个月都随火炮队巡回比赛，没回过家的话，更不用说……嗯，总之这不是什么好消息。

雪上加霜的是，Harry是与整个魔法界一起得知Myrtle怀孕的新闻的。预言家日报的头条登着“魁地奇明星的妻子将迎来第一个孩子”。

他蓦地停下脚步，身后推着手推车的老太太为了避免撞到他，不得不往一旁避让。他猛然意识到，就在一堆麻烦事缠身时，他又成功地给自己创造了个新的问题。他走错了站台。

Harry做了个180度大转身，飞快掠过怒视着他的老妇人身边，疯狂地冲下楼梯，拨开人流，心中暗自庆幸早些时候给行李用了个缩小咒。他分秒不差地赶到了月台，在车厢门关上的前一刻闪身溜了进去。

他瘫倒在闭合的门上准备歇息片刻，心中舒了一口气。

诚然，他更愿意避免麻瓜交通带来的不便，直接幻影移形或者用门钥匙回家。但在这种情况下，Harry却改变了主意，因为它给了他更多的时间来鼓足他的格兰芬多式勇气，去面对Myrtle。或许他今天可以在Hermione和Ron那里借宿一夜。

检票员瞟了他一眼，Harry向他歉意一笑，决定结束小憩并朝餐车车厢的方向走去，打算填点肚子。这么想着，他的胃愉快地咕噜发响。

打开餐车车厢的门，Harry一眼发现了几个空座位，他朝其中一个走了过去。那座位对面坐着一个正在读报纸的年轻绅士。

Harry坐下时，鞋子不小心碰到了那个陌生人的，留下了一道轻微的擦痕。

“抱歉。”Harry立刻说，这种不假思索的反应源于社交义务——撞到某人后必须致歉。

“没事。”那个绅士报以友善的微笑，他黯黑的双眸顺着Harry过界的双腿上移到翠绿的眼眸中。他头偏向一边，笑容变得古怪起来。

“请原谅我的唐突，但你不会就是Harry Potter吧？”

显然今天他时运不济，他当然不会是唯一乘坐麻瓜交通工具的巫师。两个巫师恰好走进了同一节火车的车厢……Harry几乎要对他荒谬的生活嗤之以鼻。

看在对方的面子上，Harry点点头。他漫不经心地开始在口袋里找东西，装出一副很忙的样子。也许他不理对方的话……

“噢，不出所料。我的几个熟人邀请我观看过你的第一场职业比赛，对阵霍利黑德哈比队。那场比赛之后你就声名鹊起，当然，你在职业魁地奇的成功并不是意料之外的事，真的，你生来就属于天空。”那个男人站起身走到Harry旁边坐下，将报纸放在桌上，优雅地伸出手。“Tom Riddle。我们都曾在霍格沃兹上过学，我比你低两年级。”

Harry低头望了望那只伸出的手，眨眨眼，大脑中还在回想着对方刚说的话，然后飞快地握了一下。

“我希望你能原谅我这么说，但我不记得你了。”

“不，我也不指望你会记得。斯莱特林和格兰芬多通常不会深交。”Riddle以理所当然的腔调说道，他乌黑的眼眸专注地凝视着Harry，唇角上扬。

“噢。”好吧，这一切都说得通了。如果Riddle是个被他忘了的老同学，Harry会感到很过意不去的。话虽如此，这场对话和对方看他的眼神让Harry觉得有些尴尬，他尽量避免与Riddle对视，而是望向报纸，他发现他的新同伴刚才读的是一份预言家日报。

他注意到报纸上头条的标题时，心跳停了一拍。

“呃——抱歉，我能看看那个吗？”Harry尴尬地指了指报纸，问道。

Riddle垂眸瞥一眼报纸，然后以敏锐的目光望向Harry，耸了耸肩。“请便。”

他往下读那篇文章，握着报纸边缘的手开始微微颤抖，纸料在他指下卷成一团。他完全没注意到对方打量着他的老谋深算的眼神。

 

Harry Potter：根本不是亲生父亲？

最近发表在本报的一篇文章曾向魁地奇明星Harry Potter表示过祝贺，恭喜他将进入为人父的人生新阶段。

然而，有消息指出，Potter先生的孩子实际上很可能不是他的。

“Harry几个月以来都在外打比赛，”有消息人士说。“他根本没回家拜访过他的妻子。”

既然Potter夫人只怀孕一个多月，那么这一切又是如何发生的呢？我自己也迫切希望了解这个问题的答案，所以我询问了亲朋好友关于此事的……

 

“Harry，”强势而温柔的嗓音打破了他的恐慌，他猛然抬起头，睁大了眼。Riddle审视着他，若有所思，然后继续说。“也许你最好陪我一起去我的私人包厢。”

Harry现在仅能点头表示同意，他默许了对方把手放在他肩上，引他走到餐车出口。在他们离开餐车车厢前，他隐约听到Riddle吩咐侍者将两人份的晚餐和一瓶红酒送到他的包厢。

他恢复了理智，心如乱麻。直到扶在他后背的手轻轻一推，提醒道他们已经到了Riddle的包厢。

Harry越过肩膀瞄了一眼，看到Riddle潜藏在他身后，满怀期待。他深吸一口气，转过身走进了包厢，瘫在一侧的长凳上。Riddle关上门，紧跟着坐在了他对面。

两人都坐下后，只是互相凝视着。Harry眼中充满了困惑与疑问，而Riddle的眼神完全没流露半分他内心的想法。

Harry刚要开口，却数次欲言又止，搜寻着合适的词。

“为什么……？”

“我猜想你不想被公众围观。猜错了吗？”Riddle问道，疑惑地挑起眉，朝Harry歪了歪头。

“不——但是——你不必——”

“是的，我不必这么做。但鉴于我们现在就面对面地坐着，我有理由这样。不用太纠结原因，你只会伤了你那可爱的小脑瓜。”Riddle边打趣，边朝后靠。

直到此刻，他才意识到Riddle在包厢之外肢体动作何等僵硬。放松下来的Riddle仿佛变了一个人。然而，敲门声打破了这一幕。门开了，进来的是满载食物的推车。当侍者开始在他们间的桌上摆放餐具和玻璃杯时，Riddle再次僵直了身体，举止正式了许多。

“谢谢。”Riddle彬彬有礼地向侍者致谢。不过在他的食物被送到面前之后，他看都没多看对方一眼。

Harry同样道了谢，但即使不是出于真心，他还是朝侍者微笑了一下。重新望向他的餐点时，他发现Riddle给他斟了一满杯红酒。

他挑起了眉，头偏了偏，困惑万分。

“要不是我知道的话，我还以为你想灌醉我呢，Riddle先生。”Harry开了个玩笑。

“看来你很了解嘛，Potter先生。真是离奇。”

Harry对Riddle的笑脸无动于衷。“酒精解决不了任何问题。”

Riddle脸上的笑容扩大了，他挑战地扬起了一边眉。

好吧，Harry从来不是在挑战前退缩的人。

 

\---

 

他们吃完了晚餐，第二瓶葡萄酒喝到一半，话题又回到了Harry躲回Riddle包厢的原因。尽管提问方式让他始料未及。

“你想听我关于一场完美谋杀的想法吗？”Riddle愉快地问道，出其不意。“想听听一个可信的家养小精灵是如何在茶里下毒，或是受诅咒的首饰如何能缓慢毒害佩戴者？”

Harry傻乎乎地眨了眨眼，然后困惑地回答。

“都不想，Riddle先生。我也许是个作风老派的家伙，但至少我听过谋杀是非法的。”

Harry被Riddle砸在桌上的拳头吓了一跳。“生活对于两个巫师有何意义呢？有些人死了最好。比如你的妻子和我的父亲。”

对方提及他之前暂时忘记的妻子时，Harry紧张了起来，但Riddle没有放过他。

“这使我想起了我曾有过的一个美妙主意，啊！这真的是完美的谋杀。那么，Harry，”Riddle的注意力完全集中在了他一人，倾身朝桌边靠近，一贯冷静的双眼染上了贪婪。“让我们假使你想除掉你的妻子。”

“这是个恐怖的想法。”Harry回答。他的语气比他实际上更镇定自若，他的心脏在胸口砰砰直跳，大脑敲响了警报。

“噢，这全都是假设。”Riddle来回挥了挥手，仿佛想驱散Harry的恐惧。“倘若你有一个很好的理由这么做。”

“呃，不，不是的，让我们——”

“不，不是的，让我们这么说，”Riddle嘲讽道。“你不敢去杀她，你知道为什么。你会被逮捕，毕竟他们会怀疑你有足够的动机，而且总会有讨厌的证人声称他们早已看穿了你。”Riddle的眼睛几乎燃烧着，兽性的疯狂占据了五官。当然，在Harry能开口前，对方的表情就被自命不凡所代替。“啊，不过现在你有了我的主意。”

“恐怕我的站点马上就要到了，Riddle先生。”Harry急忙转移了话题，试图掌握这场谈话的走向。

“请叫我Tom，”Riddle惬意地笑着说。“这非常简单，Harry。两位萍水相逢的绅士，比如你和我，之前毫无牵连，从未交谈过。他们各自都有一个想要除掉的目标。就像你的妻子，还有我的父亲。因此，他们约定交换杀人。”

Riddle停顿了一下，看起来相当自豪。两人陷入了沉默，直至Harry终于意识到他该对此发表意见。

“交换杀人。”他不可置信地重复了一遍，轻声笑了。看起来Riddle不是认真的，而且这个想法从谋杀的，呃，角度来看，十分天才。

“是的，一位巫师替另一位杀人，这么一来案件就与他们无关。”

“为什么你会想要有人杀了你父亲？”Harry问，然后立刻后悔了，因为Riddle的表情扭曲得不像人类。

“我的父亲活在世上完全是对空间的浪费，他甚至配不上舔家养小精灵的脚，更不用说娶我的母亲。结婚后他在她怀着我时抛弃了她，看着她去死。母亲去世以后，他出于责任又接回了我，然而他竟愚蠢到胆敢辱骂流过我全身的魔法，把我当成不得不忍受的负担。”Riddle握紧了拳头，呼吸粗重。“我恨他。”

“好吧。”Riddle深沉的恨意让Harry不由屏息，他只想让Riddle别再提这个话题，但也许他本不该开口，因为现在Riddle的注意力一下子转移到了他身上，就仿佛对方才想起他的存在似的。

对方的情绪瞬间平复下来，只留下一张空白的面具来观察Harry——他在那奇怪的凝视下扭来扭去，但无法移开自己的视线。车厢里笼罩着一层Harry无法言表的沉寂氛围。

片刻后，Riddle脸上浮现了一个笑容。

“好的。”

随着这一个词，一切重归原位。压抑的气氛消失了，变得更加清明。

刺耳的汽笛声响起，向乘客们预示火车即将进站，Harry有些吃惊。魔咒被打破，他快速地瞟了一眼窗外，徒劳地比划着说。

“嗯，我到站了。”

“没错，我想是的。”Riddle轻声说。他的黑色眼眸仍贪婪地盯着Harry。“很高兴认识你，Harry。”

“一样，谢谢你，Tom，为了，嗯，你知道的。”他微笑着回答，起身整理了一下自己的套装，在走向包厢出口时不小心绊了一下。Harry在出门前转过身来，心不在焉地朝Riddle挥了挥手，Riddle也予以回应。然后他奔出过道，前往月台。合上的门掩盖了Riddle脸上难以捉摸的表情。

天啊，他真希望Hermione和Ron家里备有醒酒的魔药。

 

\---

 

Riddle靠回自己的座位，朝躺在车厢桌上的报纸露出了一个得意洋洋的笑容。

他抬起一直放在身侧的手，轻轻地将报纸从桌上取出，立了起来。另一只手温柔地爱抚过上面Harry Potter开心地微笑并挥手的照片。

Riddle唇上掠过一个扭曲但真挚的微笑，随即马上消失。他自信地点了点头，叠好报纸，起身整理行李。再次恢复到面无表情后，他抚平西装上的褶皱，随即也离开了车厢。


	2. Chapter 2

年少时一次幻影移形的惨痛教训让Harry明白了，在醉酒后这么做从来都不是个好主意。那段记忆使得Harry一走出火车站就挥手叫了一辆出租车，他很庆幸他的朋友决定在戈德里克山谷的非魔法区购置房产。他们曾希望有一天他们将来的子女可以在一起玩耍，而离得近大大方便了约定日期。

这个念头令他默然无言，他连忙努力使自己镇静下来。出租车驶入Hermione和Ron居住的街道。

跌跌撞撞地爬出了出租车后，Harry付清车费，沿着人行道走到前门，按响门铃。没隔多久，熟悉的柔和脚步声由远及近。门开了，Hermione Granger-Weasley乱蓬蓬的头发出现在他面前。

“你还好吗，Mione。你这里有没有能让人清醒一点的药水，以及一张能让我躺一个晚上的沙发？”他欢快地说，尽可能振作情绪。

看清了眼前男人的样貌后，Hermione叹息道。“噢，Harry。”随后拥抱了他，然后拉他进了屋，朝厨房走去。Harry在厨房中央贴着冰岛国家队的长凳上坐下，Hermione则回屋去取她的药水。

Ron显然正在做晚饭，朝他望了一眼，低头打开抽屉取出一个袋子。找球手的本能让他接住了Ron从袋中朝他扔来的土豆。Ron随后在厨柜上放了一堆土豆，并递给他一把削皮器。Harry拿过那把刨刀，默默地开始削第一个土豆。直到Hermione回来，将醒酒药放在他面前，他欣然一饮而尽。

苦涩的味道令Harry面孔一皱，但药效显著，他之前甚至没察觉到的头痛瞬间消失。

“Harry……”Hermione欲言又止，“报上的新闻，我们能相信的有多少？”

他不自在地调整了一下坐姿，然后叹息一声，放下了正在削的土豆。“你知道的，Mione。那些小报终于有一次说了回真话。”

Hermione只是点了点头。Ron一言不发，但他正在削的土豆比之前削完的刀痕更深，仿佛多用了几分力似的。

“你打算怎么办呢？”她问。这正是Harry一直在问自己的问题。

“我——我不知道。”

Hermione沉思道。“那你想在这种状况下得到什么？离婚？克服这些问题，一起抚养孩子长大？还是说那个孩子不是你的会是最后一根稻草？”

“我只想弄清为什么，你知道吗？为什么她会背叛我。而——而且我不介意去养那个孩子，即使不是我亲生的。我一直想要一个家，你是知道的。”确实如此，就算这不是以他预想的方式出现。此刻困扰他的的最大疑问是为什么。

“这是留给Myrtle回答的问题。所以，你知道你想了解哪些问题的答案，以及你想要怎样的未来。剩下要做的就是和她谈谈，无论结果如何，要知道你都有人站在你这边。”Hermione微笑着说，靠在他旁边的厨柜上。Harry也忍不住微笑起来。

“是的，我想我会这么做的。”

晚餐剩下的时间悄无声息，除了Ron时不时问几个问题。

Harry在火车上用过餐了，仍处于半饱的状态。但他还是尝了一点饭菜。

“没什么胃口吗，伙计？”Ron与他的妻子对视了一眼，询问道。在他的词典里，没胃口等同于心情不好。

“不，我在火车上已经吃过了。”

“而且显然还喝了很多酒。”Hermione不赞成地反驳道，但Harry并没感到被冒犯，因为他知道她只是在关心他。

“对。”他承认了。他几乎记不清Riddle——Tom——和他在喝酒时讲了些什么。

晚餐波澜不惊地继续进行，三人聊着生活的近况，除去他们都知道的部分外。Hermione正忙于起草一项帮助麻瓜种进行学前的魔法教育的新议案。她说这项议案仍有待修改，但Harry确信她能办到，他清楚地记得他们的霍格沃兹时代她发起的S.P.E.W（家养小精灵福利促进协会）运动。另一方面，妻子在外拼搏时，Ron对留在家里料理家务很心满意足。一周左右前，他发明了一种新菜谱。

如果说Hermione擅长用语言安慰人，Ron则擅长用厨艺做到这一点。晚饭后没多久，Harry面前就摆上了一盘糖浆馅饼。

Harry向Ron投去一个感激的笑容，然后小口啃着馅饼。

也许明天早晨一切都会好起来。

 

\---

第二天早上情况并未好转。

Harry是被瞪大了眼的Hermione和两名傲罗叫醒的。这些傲罗显然是被派来找他的。剩下的早晨时光一片混乱，他匆匆着装完毕，随后被他们幻影移形带到了魔法部。

在前台登记并拿到一个写着“嫌疑人”的名字标牌后，Harry被他的两位护送者带到傲罗部的一个小房间，然后他们一言不发地将他留在了那里。Harry朝那扇显然上了锁的门盯了一会儿，然后漫步到房间中央的桌子旁，两边各有一张椅子，他选了对着门的那张坐了下来。似乎几个小时都无人过来，虽然Harry更希望他们让他一个人待着，余生都毫无头绪地待在这个房间里。然而，片刻后两名傲罗重新走进了房间，并做了自我介绍。

“你好，Potter先生。我是傲罗Scrimgeour，这位是我的助手，傲罗Tonks。你知道你妻子昨晚在家里被谋杀了吗？”

“不，什么？什——你说Myrtle被谋杀了是什么意思？”Harry震惊地问道，结结巴巴。他的目光来回流连在面前的两个人身上，寻找着任何一丝谎言的迹象。“你不是认真的，对吗？”

“Potter先生，对此我们深表遗憾。”傲罗Tonks轻声说。她确实擅长应付这种局面，他歇斯底里地想。

“鉴于现在的局势，你必须明白目前你是我们唯一的嫌疑人。”Scrimgeour说，他表情异常严肃，紧盯着Harry，目光毫不动摇。

“你认为是我杀了她。”

“我们不知道凶手是谁，但存在这种可能性，没错，”他略微眯起了眼，说道。“这就是我们今天找你的原因，Potter先生。我们需要你在吐真剂下接受审问，提供你昨晚所在的地点以及其他信息。现在，你可以拒绝吐真剂，但你知道这样做会招来更大的嫌疑。”

“我接受在吐真剂下的提问，傲罗Scrimgeour。”Harry回应道，眼神冰冷。

“非常好，傲罗Tonks，”他朝她点点头，她连忙从角落里站出来，在口袋里取出了一个带着瓶塞的玻璃瓶。量好合适的剂量后，她示意Harry张开嘴，将三滴药水洒在他舌头上。

一开始的问题很正式。

 

“你的名字是？”

“Harry James Potter。”

“你的出生日期？”

“1980年7月31日。”

“Potter先生，你是否有从昨天晚上6:30到9:30的不在场证明？”

“是的，那时我在Granger-Weasley家。我从5点起一直待在那里。”

在那之后，虚伪的客套彻底消失。

“你杀了你的妻子吗？”

“没有。”

两位傲罗相顾而视，然后年长的那位让更年轻的去取解药，她离开了房间。

“谢谢你的配合，Potter先生。我希望你不介意再回答几个问题。你知道有谁可能存在伤害你妻子的动机吗？”

“不，当然没有。傲罗Scrimgeour。我想不起任何人。”Harry如实回答。尽管他感觉脑海深处有什么被忽略了，埋藏得无法浮出表面。他皱起了眉。

当另一名傲罗进屋时，Scrimgeour的注意力暂时被转移了。他向那个女人点点头，重新把视线集中在Harry身上。

“好吧，Potter先生。我没有更多理由将你留在这里，但如果有任何线索，请马上联系我们。媒体已经打探到风声了。他们正在傲罗部外面等着骚扰你，我可以把我的私人飞路网借你使用。”

Harry茫然地向那位傲罗点点头，跟着他走出了审讯室，来到他的独立办公室。

抓了一把飞路粉后，Harry犹豫片刻，还是开了口。

“我知道你不能透露太多案件的情况，但你说过我的妻子是在家被谋杀的。怎——怎么会——哪里——？”

Scrimgeour以一种无法言喻的方式望着他，眼里流露出一丝同情。“我们尚未确定她的死因。看起来仿佛她的心跳瞬间停止了，但不像是索命咒造成的。我们已经知道她是在二楼的浴室被杀的。一个打算在那天夜晚去见她的年轻人发现了她的尸体。”

Harry喉咙哽咽，然后向Scrimgeour点头致谢，转身步入火焰中。


	3. Chapter 3

Myrtle在这里被谋杀了。

无论之前她使得Harry怎样伤心和愤怒，这个念头还是令他双膝一软，跪倒在地。他从壁炉中回到家，颤抖地吸了一口气来平复心情。

当他不再站在壁炉的灰烬中时，他才允许自己彻底崩溃。他的背撞上了墙，身子滑到了地上。

Merlin，他的世界是怎样在一夜间从天堂到地狱的？

也许他是个傻瓜，但即使发生了这么多事后，Harry仍期望他的妻子只是因为一场一夜情而怀孕，那无关紧要，他们可以一起度过难关。

不管那个孩子是不是他的，Harry都会付出爱、对其视如己出、抚养孩子长大。

然而现在他永远都没机会去面对他的妻子，和她一起照顾孩子——该死的，如果离婚是她想要的，也不再可能了。

过了一会儿后，他的眼睛已流不出泪水，他茫然地放空自己，双目刺痛，然后从地板上站了起来，继续从过道走向浴室。

与这里曾发生的一切相比，浴室显得格外无害。没有血迹，井井有条。傲罗告诉过他这些，但他仍然摆脱不了不对劲的感觉。就像他忘了什么事。

敲门声打断了Harry忧郁的思绪，傲罗办公室外等着的一群记者马上蹦入了他的脑海，他很想无视它，特别是现在已是深夜。然而，抱着也许是Ron或Hermione的想法，他还是勉强走到门前，从猫眼里窥视。

出乎意料的是，他看到的并不是朋友熟悉的脸或者是背着相机的记者。他愣了一秒，才认出了曾与他搭乘同一趟火车的Tom Riddle的熟悉的身影。再过了好几秒，他才下定决心给Riddle开门。

“Harry，抱歉这个时候来拜访你，但请问我可以进来吗？”Riddle带着一抹微笑，在深夜一点站在Harry家门口。Harry丝毫不想知道Riddle是怎样找到他的住处的。

这一天的苦难使得Harry变得无比麻木，他没有做出回应，Riddle把这当成了默许，朝Harry点点头，然后擦身而过，进了客厅。

Harry眨了眨眼，从恍惚中清醒过来，关上了门，刚好看见Riddle舒适地在客厅中央的一张扶手椅上坐下。Riddle只是坐在那里，似乎就夺走了整个房间的视线，即使这里除他之外只有Harry一个人。

“这么晚了你在这里做什么，Riddle先-抱歉，Tom？”Riddle的锋利目光使得Harry急忙改口道。

“嗯，你好像不太高兴见到我，Harry。”如果不是伴随着这句话的愉快表情的话，Harry真的会以为他刚才不小心得罪了Riddle。

Harry准备告诉Riddle不，事实上他不怎么乐意看到他的原因是，他刚经历了相当不风平浪静的一天，如果可以的话，现在让他睡个觉——

下一刻他注意到Riddle手指上闪耀的银光，其余念头顿时被抛之脑后。

“T-Tom，为什么你会戴着Myrtle的婚戒？”Harry结结巴巴地问，瞪大了眼，目不转睛地盯着那枚戒指看。自Riddle出现在他家门廊时，他心中隐约的疑虑此刻达到了顶峰。

“嗯？”Riddle轻哼一声，伸出一根手指抚过他戴在小指上的戒指，然后说，“我想我喜欢它的款式。不幸的是，鉴于Potter夫人的手指太纤细了，它套不上我的无名指。”

这种若无其事的语气激怒了Harry，他的下一个问题带上了火药味。“为什么它在你那里？”

“噢，这个啊。”Riddle专注地凝视着Harry的防御姿态和怒气冲冲的面孔，脸上始终带着微笑，就像小孩子观察一只炸毛的猫咪一样。兴味颇浓。“我一直有用战利品纪念取得的成就的习惯。第一次谋杀是相当大的成就，你说是吗？”

“不！不，我才不会这么说！你怎么能——为什么你要——”

“为什么，Harry，你在告诉我你完全忘了我们的计划吗？忘了我们的誓言？”现在他的语气听起来确实像Harry刚侮辱了他。Riddle从扶手椅上起身，动作一气呵成，悄然穿过房间接近了Harry，让Harry转身就想逃跑。

他的背撞上身后的墙，逃跑计划失败了。Riddle径直站到他面前，距离近到让人不舒服，哪怕他现在没有用那种眼神看着Harry。

“什么誓言？”Harry困惑地轻声问道，瞪大了眼。他陷入了无比荒诞的处境，思绪被隐藏在恐慌后的愤怒所缠绕。以及，尽管他不愿承认，对眼前男人的恐惧。

“我们在火车上立下的誓言，我亲爱的。在那里我们同意了交换杀人，你的妻子以及我的父亲。”Tom眼里闪耀着杀气腾腾的火花，倾身上前，将两人间狭窄的空间全部占据。他的声音降到与Harry一样轻，似乎不愿再吓到他。尽管对方言辞后隐藏的兴奋之情丝毫不能让他冷静下来。“而鉴于我已经完成了我的那部分协定，现在该轮到你了。”

Harry听到这番话后瞪大了眼。他意识到其中的真正含义，呼吸急促起来。

Riddle再次稍稍退后，还给Harry一些个人空间，但仍把他压在原地，然后继续说。

“现在，不必担心计划的问题，我已经为你准备好了一切，只要——”

“不！不要，我从未答应这么做。此事与我无关，傲罗们会相信我的话的。”愤怒战胜了恐惧，现在他几乎完全是在咆哮了。在叫喊中，一点唾沫星子溅到了Riddle脸上，这混蛋活该。

“Harry，如果你现在去报警，无疑会把自己变成从犯。”Riddle沉下了脸，表情染上了阴影。当Harry只是瞪着他时，他夸张地叹了口气。

“傲罗们会把它当成我们共同预谋的，因为我们甚至立下了誓言。”他耐心地解释道，语气极度理智。假使一个杀人的反社会能有理智的话。

“你一直在提一个词：誓言。我们什么时候他妈的立下了誓言？因为我对此毫无印象。”他感觉自己就像在飓风的中心紧抓着一块浮板，但在这种疯狂的情况下，他能肯定的是，他从未发过这种誓。

“魔法只与意愿有关，我亲爱的。它能感知我们的欲念，我们的愿望，并使它们成真。我们都同意了，不记得吗？好吧，好的。”Riddle的声音最后带上了讽刺。

Harry脸色煞白，那段关于酒精的零星记忆在脑中苏醒。

他感觉自己快要吐了。

Riddle以深思的目光凝视着他。

“我们的计划将继续进行，Harry，但也许这不是合适的时机。当你情况好转一些时，我会再来拜访你的。”站在他面前的男人轻声说，然后踏出了Harry的私人空间，重新向门廊走去。Harry一动不动，只是用目光追随着那个男人。完全走出住宅前，Riddle回过头，越过肩膀望了一眼，在他们目光相接时微微一笑。

“晚安，Harry。”

就这样，Harry被一个人留在了客厅，孤独地站着。他的世界在一天之内第二次变得支离破碎。


	4. Chapter 4

Tom Marvolo Riddle从表面看是个一步步在魔法部奋斗的模范公民。由霍格沃兹毕业后，他直接进入了魔法部当实习生，从底层部门做起，并逐渐爬升至副部长的职位。如果传闻可信，他仅凭纯粹的野心和勤奋，白手起家就取得如此成就。

但流言所忽略的是，无论Riddle被调到哪个部门，各种神秘的辞呈、暗中勾结的势力、残酷的政策也随之而来。

“汇报。”

“Granger-Weasley正为使她的议案被通过而施压，从现在的投票情况看，她将会成功。我们下一步该怎么做？”Lucius说，即使是在向一个比他年轻二十多岁的人上报，他依然高昂着头。

Tom继续埋首在一堆文件里，头都不抬地回答道。“允许议案通过，但一定保证加上某些条款，例如年幼巫师出现任何被虐待的迹象时，要将他们带离原家庭。还要确保他们接触到我们世界时，最先了解的是我们的传统。目前立法部门掌握在光明方手里，这项议案又是由一个麻瓜种推动的，我们能做的只有在背后搞点小动作，在议案里加上我们的政策，而不是全然拒绝它。暂时就是这些。”

“遵命，my Lord。”Lucius Malfoy微微欠身，然后离开了办公室。

Tom看着他的背影，假笑一声。他花费了很多年时间，但最终成功驯服了他的老宠物，他在学校招兵买马时的家族的家主。

他最初的计划是完全改名换姓，用一个化名来夺取权力。

愚蠢的小孩子把戏。

不，Tom Riddle将会继承他肮脏的父亲的名字，并以他的方式重塑它，确保没有人会记得这个名字的出处和它代表的含义：他不纯的血统。他将迫使巫师界抛下他们的偏见，承认他。总有一天他会成为他们的统治者。

当然，这不代表他肮脏的父亲能继续活下去，但这件事也会有人解决的。他的思绪回到了那个被他设计立下誓约的人身上，不禁放下了羽毛笔，得意地笑了。

距离他拜访Harry并提醒他无心发下的誓言已经过去了两天，但对方脸上纯粹的惊恐和疑惑在他心中挥之不散。

多么可爱，真是工作之余的好消遣。

Harry Potter是Tom Marvolo Riddle允许自己存在的唯一弱点。

他真正意识到这个弱点的存在时，已经太晚了。那时他对那个年长男孩的感情已经发酵成不受控制的、黑暗邪恶的东西。非常像他自己。

第一缕悸动产生自Potter为他对抗格兰芬多的同班同学，那些人打算把他—— 一年级的斯莱特林边缘人当成目标。他知道对方并不是真正为了自己这么做，只是英雄情结促使他保护任何一个他认为需要帮助的人。多么可笑的原因。但那份好感挥之不去，连带着的还有一丝希望。

一份自从他的父亲来到他曾称为家的孤儿院，并收养他后就不曾感到的希望。当他发现父亲的举动仅仅是为了挽回颜面时，希望曾破灭过一回。这是一种伴随着终于有人，朋友，父亲，兄弟，任何人会在困境中出现、关心他的想法而产生的希望。

 

“你还好吗？”那个有着一双友善的翠绿眼眸的男孩询问道，他向Tom伸出一只手，将他从地上拉起来。Tom注意到，他的手轻微起茧，有些粗糙，但握在自己手中很舒服。这份感觉很快消失了，因为对方看到Tom站起来后马上收回了手。

“……嗯。”

“那就好。”他点点头，不自然地匆匆瞥了一眼身后的大厅，然后又回过头看着Tom。他意识到年幼的男孩除了紧紧抱着对他来说大到可笑的书，默不作声地盯着他外，一动不动。Harry调整了一下肩上背包的带子，准备离开。

Tom茫然地望着对方，直到Harry从视野中消失，才屏息轻声说。

“谢谢你。”

那些高年级的男孩之后仍试图欺凌他，但随后他们很不幸地遭受了一场极其严重的事故，结果导致他们不得不待在校医院很长一段时间，以至于错过了O.W.L考试。自那以后，那些人再也不敢找他的麻烦。

 

那场意外后，他再也没和Potter交谈过。

但这该死的感觉就是不肯散去。

他没有错过任何一场魁地奇比赛，只为瞥见Potter的身影。他知道那只狮子即使不在天空，也会在观众席中看比赛。但最大的乐趣莫过于欣赏他飞行。Harry是个引人注目的巫师，但他遨游天际时的自然魅力，以及他为赛场带来的纷乱，不可预料又摄人心魄。

当他在学院内部证明了自己，并发展权力和人脉后，Tom以为他对Harry的感情将会慢慢变成回忆。毕竟，有了力量后，谁还需要不切实际的梦呢？但他的追随者以及人脉只使得获取Potter的信息越来越容易。他询问（命令）Draco Malfoy，让他把他的巫师家谱借给自己，更确切地说，是包含Potter家族的部分。他知道对方猜想他只是在考虑Potter是否配得上成为他的追随者。

他反而发现了一些更有趣的事，事实证明，他和Harry的联系比他想象中的还要深，追溯到数代之前，他们的祖先都是Peverell兄弟。年幼的他曾确信这就是他最开始被Harry吸引的原因：无可争辩的亲情。

调查没有就此停止，不过他确保了调查的私密性，不想把自己的把柄暴露在他手下面前。即使在他们都从霍格沃兹毕业后，Tom也一直留心着年长的男孩的动向。Harry开始了他的职业生涯（一出霍格沃兹就被查德里火炮队选中），成为了圣芒戈医院的常客（他的Harry总是大伤小伤不断，他的职业生涯似乎也延续了这一点。），然后结了婚（Myrtle Moana小姐，魔法天赋与成绩平平，一个拉文克劳，霍格沃兹的甜心，可怜虫）。

Tom在得知Harry将要结婚后，毁了自己的整个办公室。那一刻他才明白他之前以亲情为由掐灭的悸动，似乎并非如此。看来他必须改变他关于Harry Potter的计划了。

Tom Riddle是一个被执念所困的人。而执念比任何事都长久。

即使是爱。


	5. Chapter 5

过去的两天他疲于应对他的朋友和家人的慰问与祝福，以及穷追不舍的记者的连番轰炸，所幸他一直能避开他们。至少暂时如此。

但逃避问题（尤其是躲避Riddle）不是长久之计，因此Harry开始试着搜寻解除牢不可破誓言的方法。

起初他打算向Hermione和Ron求助。有了Hermione的智慧和Ron的支持以及看待事物的独特视角，黄金三人组一定能搞定这个难题。

“妈的，伙计。”Ron见Harry从飞路粉中蹒跚而出，不由说道。

不管他是指外遇事件升级成凶杀案，还是指Harry的狼狈相，或是两者皆有。

他来到Granger-Weasley家的原因之一就是寻求他们的帮助和支持。他们家同时也是避世的港湾，能让他躲开从太阳升起时就接连不断响起的敲门声和铺天盖地的猫头鹰。

在焦虑得彻夜未眠，琢磨着这一切怎么可能是真的之后，他不想再看到这些证据。

真他妈的。

就在此刻，Hermione走了过来，他收到了过去二十四小时的第二个来自Hermione的拥抱。很快另一个Granger-Wealsey也加入其中。Harry被夹在两人中间，自从这场闹剧开始以来，他第一次允许自己放松下来。

“你还撑得住吧，Harry？”Hermione把头埋在Harry的肩膀中说。

他用手抓着Hermione针织衫后侧的衣料，眼眶刺痛，但忍住了泪水。

“和预想的一样糟。”他半开玩笑地回答。

“那么好？嗯？”Ron以玩笑回敬，将Harry带来的欢快气氛保持了下来。他苦笑着，喉咙里传来了干涩哽咽的声音。

“没错。”

谈话就此中断，三人静静地拥在一起，仿佛想通过频率一致的呼吸使Harry镇静下来。

这就是为什么他会来这里，来寻求他朋友的理解和支持。但愿他们了解Myrtle的谋杀案的真相时，也能如此。

“听着，我——” 他刚开口就被疯狂的敲门声所打断。

Hermione和Ron不自觉地僵住了。

“你们不去开门吗？”Harry皱着眉问。

Ron眉头紧锁，视线投向房间角落，挪了一下身体的重心。

“不，也许那只是麻瓜邮递员。”

敲门声锲而不舍，越来越急促和响亮，最后一个人声也加了进来。正是Harry今早在他家门口听到的同一个声音。

“Granger-Weasley先生及夫人，我是《预言家日报》的Rita Skeeter，我们只想知道你们是否愿意透露一些关于这场凶杀——”

“你俩也成他们的骚扰目标了。”

“Harry，没事。”Hermione说，紧张地朝Ron望了一眼。“无视他们，在门上加个静音咒，然后——”

“全是因为我，他们才堵在这里。”Harry打断她的话，从其余两人的拥抱中挣脱开。

 

“得了吧，Harry Potter，记者们从我步入政坛开始就围着我们家不放。只因为这一次他们想到处散布的是你的新闻，不意味着这是你的过错。”她收回放在他肩膀上的手，叉着腰反驳道。

 

“她说的对。”Ron表示赞同。“不管怎样，你都控制不了别人的行为。”

他们想打消他的疑虑，但Harry知道他不能让他们卷进比疯狂的记者更复杂的乱摊子——Riddle强加在他身上的卑劣誓言。不想让自己的身份给友人增添更多麻烦。

 

“当然不，谢谢你们。”他微笑着轻描淡写地回答，垂下视线，而没有继续说完他准备好的解释。Ron和Hermione对视一眼，半信半疑。

“没关系，伙计。”

“只要你需要，我们就会一直站在你这边。”

 

“嗯，现在我只想暂时忘了这个世界其余一切的存在，好吗？”Harry装出比实际更快乐的样子说。

“在这件事上，我们当然可以为你效劳。”Hermione笑了，用她的魔杖朝Skeeter带着鼻音的声音方向用了个无声的静音咒，寂静再次笼罩了整座房屋。

剩下的早晨时光，三人对外界的消息只字不提。Ron和Harry在一起下巫师棋，Hermione就坐在她的阅读专用椅上，看着两个为一步棋大呼小叫的男人，时不时地微笑。直至离别的时刻来临。

 

“谢谢你们，我真的很需要这些。”

“真的没什么。我们随时欢迎你来。”Hermione笑着说，伸手去取壁炉架上的飞路粉。Ron疑惑地眨了几次眼，然后问道。

“还有一个问题，在敲门声响起之前你想说些什么？”

Harry愣在原地，他刚才已经忘了他来时的目的和他的处境。

“没什么大不了的，我只是想说我很感谢有你们两个在。”

没有给两人问更多问题的机会，Harry抓了把飞路粉，随即走入壁炉，他已经想好下一站了。那个契约本质无比黑暗，而他知道只有一个地方会有他所需的信息。

 

“格里莫广场12号。”

正因如此，剩下的几天里他躲在教父家的图书馆，疯狂搜寻任何关于誓言、连接和契约的资料。与此同时他告诉他的家人和朋友他在想办法抓住杀害Myrtle的凶手。从某种意义上说也没错。

“你需要什么吗，小尖头叉子？水，茶，或者火焰威士忌？”

“不，谢了。Sirius叔叔。我只想集中注意力。”Harry嘟囔着，目光没从眼前的大部头上移开，继续浏览着有希望将他从不经意陷入的困境中解救出来的关键词。

“你确定吗？火焰威士忌很能提神醒脑。过去在霍格沃兹——”

“Sirius，我没事。”Harry厉声说，他看到Sirius沮丧的神情立刻后悔了。“对不起，只是过去的两天毫无进展，而且……”

“发生了很多事，Harry。我知道，我的那些被Remus戏称的恶作剧对恢复没多大效果。但不好好放松情绪也于你无益。”Sirius刚才一直站在门口，此时穿过房间走了过来。他放在Harry的肩膀上的手令人安心。“因此作为家主，我正式宣布将你从这个房间里驱逐出去24个小时。”

 

这番话令Harry一惊，他恐慌地看着Sirius将他一直在看的书收到一起，随手放回了书架。他跟上去想把书拿回来，却发现他的教父环住了他的肩膀，领着他往相反的方向走。

“什么，Sirius，不，你不明白我得——”

“走出这个黑暗肮脏的地方，去晒晒太阳。或者到处飞行。我听说你的球队明天有场公开训练课，我确定这能使你平复心情。”Sirius兴致勃勃地说，同时把Harry带到壁炉边。“走吧，小尖头叉子。”

他举起一罐飞路粉给Harry用。两人对视着，然后他像阿尼马格斯形态的大犬那样歪了歪头，笑着提议道。“除非你想借我的摩托车？”

Harry飞快地抓了把飞路粉，踏入壁炉中。

“不，不，没事我现在就走。”

Sirius轻声笑了，然后又严肃起来。

“我是认真的，Harry。你得休息，晒晒太阳。你在这里等同自杀。”

“我知道你是认真的（serious），Sirius叔叔。”Harry开玩笑道，引得他的教父也微笑起来，然后他通过飞路粉回到家里。

可惜他的教父不知道，他担心的不是自己的生命安全。


	6. Chapter 6

那天的混战中，Harry是队伍里最后一个走进更衣室的。为了不使他的教父担心，Harry原本自告奋勇想参加比赛，却被以他现在情绪不稳为由拒绝。

 

但运气站在了他这边。

他们的替补找球手在观众面前紧张得无法发挥。教练迫不及待地欢迎他回到球场。

他穿上魁地奇球衣，周围四散的队友自以为他不注意，偷偷摸摸地打量着他。他们每瞥一眼他的后脑勺，他的肩膀就僵硬一分。

为什么Sirius认为这是个好主意？

“快点，Potter！我们该走了！”

“等我一下！”Harry边回喊，边扣紧靴子的搭扣。他抓起扫帚，冲出更衣室，与另一个人撞在一起。

“对不起——”“我很抱歉——”他们不约而同地说。

Harry眨了眨眼。

“Ginny？”

那个他刚撞到的有些狼狈的红发女人露齿一笑，然后拥抱了他。

“Harry！你还好吗？”她退开后，突然睁大了眼，意识到她刚刚问了些什么。“我是说，不管怎样，换句话说——天呀，抱歉。你也许来到这里就是忘了这些，而现在我又提醒了你。忽略我刚才的话吧。”

“没事，Ginny。”他摇摇头，消除了他们周围的尴尬气氛。“我不知道我们是和霍利黑德哈比队打训练赛。你最近好吗？”

“训练就像地狱。我们每周都在世界各地旅行。我的队友也很讨厌。”她停下来咧嘴笑了笑。“我爱死这种感觉了。”

她的回答令他吃惊地笑了，这是最近以来他第一个真心的笑容。

“听起来像是魁地奇式的生活。”

Ginny向后靠了靠，重新平衡了一下扫帚。

“是的，不过妈妈仍然对我整日在外奔波不怎么高兴，特别是家里都空了。但是她正在学着习惯。”

“但好事是家里很快就不会空荡荡的。”Harry说。“Weasley们都成家立业，而且Fleur也怀有身孕。”

“儿孙满堂。”Ginny回以玩笑。“妈妈会喜欢的。”

她咬了咬唇，移了一下扫帚，继续开口道。

“听着，比赛马上要开始，但你想赛后聚一下吗？也许去Florean或是什么老地方？只是尝试一些……”

“正常的事。最近出的事太多，我当然不介意。”Harry替她说完，笑了一下，令Ginny脸红了。不过尽管他没注意到对方的脸红，另外一个人却目睹了这一切。

两人都对此浑然不知，过道的光线逐渐变暗，阴影在他们脚边摇曳。

“太好了！比赛结束后我在出口等你？”Ginny问，她已经在朝她队伍那边的场地走去。

“说定了。那就再见吧，祝你好运。”

她笑了。“你也一样。不过你在球场上一直就像用福灵剂做的一样。”她笑着挤挤眼，消失在他面前。Harry独自微笑起来。

也许Sirius说的话还是有道理的。

他走向球场上队友们集合的一侧，刚好听到队长的赛前讲话。队长向他点点头，然后继续他的演讲。

“好了，记住这只是一场友谊赛，所以我不想看到这里有任何人犯规。但这也不意味着我们就此认输，众多的球迷都在看着呢。那么Wikes和Mumford，如果必要，你们随时可以将离观众太近的游走球击走。现在让我们去击溃哈比队！”

全队大喊一声，踏上赛场，前来观赛的人群在一旁应和。对一场普通的练习赛来说，今天的观众人数超乎所料。而他们中的很多人都拿着笔记本和相机，这些人来到这里的目的相当明显。

飞到其余选手之上，Harry开始在赛场上寻找金色飞贼，同时警觉地留意着别人的视线。

比赛一开始节奏很慢，因为前半段时间金色飞贼几乎都不见踪影，偶尔出现一次，他和Ginny同时去追时，却马上消失。

比赛过半，金色飞贼闪现在Harry视野中。他立即紧跟，又突然停下。

Harry的视线冻住了，金色飞贼飞到他的左侧，再次消失在眼前，Ginny紧跟在它后面。

Riddle。

Riddle就在人群中。

两人的目光穿过整个球场撞到一起，Riddle偏偏头，朝Harry微笑，并向球场左侧指了指。

他猛然回过神来，以毫厘之差躲过了被击向他这边的游走球。之后Harry决心不再往观众席上张望。Ginny担忧地朝他看了一眼，她显然在Harry走神的那段时间跟丢了飞贼。他朝她安抚地笑了笑，重新换了个位置。

那双注视着他的炽热眼眸在他心头挥之不去。比赛中途他又忍不住偷偷瞄了眼观众，眼前的一幕令他背脊发凉。所有其他人的目光都在追随场上的赛况，即使明显为他的八卦而来的那些好打听的记者也是如此。但Riddle的视线只停留在Harry一人身上。

这令他很难集中心思来找金色飞贼。

Harry突然愤怒起来。

Riddle谋杀了他的妻子，骗他立下牢不可破的誓言，现在又闯入了他唯一的避难所。

 

正是怒火激励Harry抓到了金色飞贼，帮他的队伍赢下这场比赛，随后他冲出场外，来到更衣室，换上常服。他漠然地接受了队友的祝贺，推辞掉所有晚上去喝一杯的邀请，径直走到最人迹罕至的走廊，等待着。

Riddle是个混蛋。但同时他并非不可预料。Harry知道他不会错过将自己单独一人堵在黑暗角落的机会，然后漫无边际地闲扯该轮到Harry完成他的承诺了。

去他妈的。

似乎很不可理喻，在所有事中，最终使他崩溃的却是魁地奇。然而实话实说，这是迟早要发生的，之前只是被恐惧所抑制。

但Harry极其恼火，厌倦了此情此景下的无助感。是时候去与Riddle对质了。

即便他尚未完全准备好这么做。


	7. Chapter 7

欣赏Harry飞行一直是种享受，就算对方今天因Tom的在场而心慌意乱。他在空中的身姿就足以让Tom胸口一窒，无法呼吸。不可否认，仅仅是Harry的存在就能在Tom身上激起比以往更多的情感。

然而，看到Harry倚着墙等待他的身影，Tom心中涌起的病态的欢欣之情，甚至连他自己都颇感意外。

他最近变得多么幼稚可笑啊。这是一种迷恋多年的人终于快落到他的掌控中所带来的副作用。Tom会确保他之后无法逃离，无论有没有誓言的存在。

这本身就是个进步——不用把Harry推到墙上，他就在等自己了。Tom本以为他得在赛后把Harry逼到角落里，才能和对方说上话。看来一切的进展都比他预想的要快。

 

很好，Tom想，对方已经开始接受他不能抽身而去的事实。Tom知道这会是他的Chosen One的最终反应。他真是个格兰芬多。这一点以后需要从他身上除掉，不过此刻这个特质无比有用。

他施了个混淆咒和隔音咒。接下来的对话最好不为任何路人或爱管闲事的记者所知。

“你好，Harry。”

Tom漫不经心的问候吓了Harry一跳，困惑的绿眸四下张望。

看起来Harry虽然预料到了这场对峙。但仍然摇摆不定。该改变他的立场了。

“Riddle。”Harry愤怒地说。他目光追随着Tom，看着对方上前倚在他对面的墙上，随意地抱起双臂，仿佛在和朋友闲谈一样。

“你考虑过我的提议了吗？”Tom以轻快的语调询问。

他对面的绿眼睛的男子眯起双眼，面容扭曲。多么美妙。

“我可不会称其为提议，那将意味着你在给我选择的机会。”

Tom惊讶地轻笑一声。这是对面的格兰芬多身上他无比欣赏的执拗。

“所以你承认你在这件事上别无选择了。”

“我说的是你没有给我选择的机会。不代表我不会创造出自己的选择。”

这样的他真的非常可爱。意志坚定，又怒气冲冲。Tom唇角上扬。

“聪明，狡猾的家伙，你真的认为你能继续尝试打破牢不可破的誓言吗？”

“或者在尝试的过程中死去。”冷静的回答。他胸中燃烧着冰冷的怒火。噢，这怎么可以。

“确切地说，你尝试的话就会死。”Tom冷冷地答道。

“对，因为你如此为我着想，我怎么可能认为你想让我死？”Harry讽刺道，困惑地皱眉。

“听着，Harry。”他挺直身体，悠闲地踱步到Harry前方，对方一阵畏缩，但当Riddle占据了他的个人空间时，他还是站稳了身体。“我什么时候对你的死感兴趣了？我父亲的，没错，我承认这是我想要的。你那个没用的妻子？毫无疑问。但是你的命，”他轻轻地笑了笑，抬起手捧住Harry的脸颊，让个子稍矮的男子抬起头。“永不。”

“你说得好像你想让我永生一样。”Harry声音沙哑。他显然尽量不去留意年轻人温柔而残忍的凝视。

“迟早的事。”

“人不可能永生，Riddle。”他平静地说。Tom放在他脸侧的手收紧了，而后又完全松开。

“麻瓜和弱者根本不该活在这个世上。但是像我们这样的巫师注定是不朽的——随着时间推移，在我们周围其他所有人枯萎死亡时，创造、引导并毁灭新的文明。我们是这个世界的过去、现在与未来。”Tom用空出的那只手热烈地朝大厅的方向比划，一心沉浸在他的演讲中，以至于完全没留意面前的男人又往墙里缩了缩，想离他更远一些。

“你疯了。”Harry震惊地低语。

“许多人都这么认为。”Tom满不在乎地说。Harry现在还无法理解，但慢慢就会接受，他将确保这一点。不过首要的任务是让他的Chosen One像他一样分裂灵魂。“我离题了。正如我之前所言，一切都已准备就绪，你不用费心，只需要到场就好。”

“然后谋杀一个人。”

“一个麻瓜。”

“一个人。一个不比任何人更该死的人，不管你对他没有魔法抱有各种想法！”

“他比任何人都该死！”Tom咆哮道。他为Harry轻易忽略了他之前对他父亲的所有评价而火冒三丈。“他的过失害死了我的母亲。他发现她是女巫后就抛弃了她！当镇上的人得知他的所作所为后，他为了面子又不得不把自己的孩子接回来。这些事是一个无辜的人该做的吗，Harry？”

Tom喘了口气，Harry愣在原地，显然试图想出一种不会导致肢体冲突的话来回应。不过如果正面对抗是唯一的出路，他也准备好了，Tom注意到Harry把手伸到口袋里想摸出魔杖。

“Riddle-Tom，你父亲做的不对。但不必通过如此极端的手段，也可以达成正义。”

 

“噢，我想要的是复仇，Harry，”Tom轻声说，上前靠近到嘴唇轻触Harry的耳朵，愉悦地看着这个动作如何让年长的男子微微发抖。“而不是正义。”

Harry倒吸一口气，Tom着迷地观察他的举动，顺便调整了两人的姿势，使得他们的面庞只有咫尺之遥。

“恕我无能为力。你能解除誓约吗？”

红眸辉映着碧眸。

“不。”

“那我们真的无话可谈了，Riddle。”

“这是你的最终答复？”

“没错。”

Tom再次从Harry身边退开，靠回了他背后的墙。

“好吧，那么我想暂时不必再多谈这个话题了。我相信你还有其他的事要忙。”

Harry怀疑地看着他，然后从Tom身边利落地离开。他紧攥魔杖，仿佛担心随时可能从背后而来的袭击。

Tom望着Harry的僵硬的身影从转角处消失，得意一笑，强烈的似曾相识感掠过心头。

“一会儿见，亲爱的。”

Tom转身朝完全相反的方向走去，刚好赶上他计划的下一部分。他看到一个身影出现在更衣室。

擦身而过时，他故意碰了一下她的肩膀，把她的背包撞到了地上。他伪装出歉意的神情，看着她急忙去拾起从包中散落一地的东西。

“我真的很抱歉。”

Tom紧跟着捡起几件物品，递给她。

“啊，没事。你知道，这是我今天第二次撞到别人。我真希望这没成为一种习惯。”红发女人微笑着说，抬头确认她撞上的人的身份。她看到对方伪装的笑容时，脸微微一热。

“我敢肯定他们一定是被面前的美丽迷住了，以至于不知道怎么走路。”

“我真的不是——换句话说——我，谢谢你。”她结结巴巴地说，轻轻挠了挠耳后。她看了眼手表，跳了起来。“哎呀！”

Tom疑惑地偏了偏头。

“迟到了吗？”

“我与一个朋友约好了见面。”

“幸运的家伙。”他愉快地说，站直了身体。她紧随其后，立即摇了摇头。

“不是那样的，Harry和我只是朋友。”

“Harry？是指Harry Potter吗？嗯，一定是的。”Tom轻笑。

她僵住了。

“我不会对你透露任何消息的，如果这就是你想要的。私底下说，如果你跟踪或骚扰我们，我就对你用恶咒。”那个女人厉声喝道，态度转向敌意。

“不，不。抱歉，我猜我看上去一定很像记者。”他让步了，伸出一只手，对方怀疑地握了握。“Tom Riddle，实际上我也要去通道口和Harry见面。他告诉我他要和一个朋友外出，最近出了这么多事，他想放松一下，并介绍你我两人认识。”他看到她逐渐接受他编造的故事，灿烂一笑，她态度缓和了。

“那么你一定就是Ginny了。”


	8. Chapter 8

Harry靠在体育场的地下通道口的墙边歇息。他刚出Riddle视线，就开始跑起来，不敢在他附近逗留。那个人居然就这样放了Harry。嗯，Harry忍不住觉得太蹊跷了。

“Harry！”他循声而去，看到Ginny隔着过道朝他招手，也微笑起来。他注意到她身后假笑着的人影，笑容一僵。

“我希望你别介意，我偶遇了一位你很想要介绍给我认识的朋友。”Riddle越过Ginny的肩膀朝他挑眉，而她向Harry投以会意的眼神，示意如果对方在撒谎，他们可以一起甩开这个家伙。

Merlin保佑Ginny Weasley。

“实际上——”

“他很担心我们的会面。”两个魁地奇选手转向Riddle。他换上了安抚的表情，继续说。“最近他身边的人都被锁定成攻击目标，我确实能理解他的担忧。”

Harry因这不加掩饰的威胁绷紧了身子。

“对，”他声音沙哑。“我只想保护你们的安全。”

他对Riddle的伪装忍无可忍，低头盯着自己的脚尖。Ginny上前给了他一个拥抱，令他惊讶万分。

“Harry，你知道我们可以照顾好自己。你不需要保护我们。”

“我会一直守护我的朋友们。”他开口道，越过Ginny的肩膀径直与Riddle对视。对方的回应只是又一个假笑以及扬起的眉。

“准备好了吗？”

Riddle越过Ginny的头顶嘲讽道。

\---

“您的餐点马上送到。”侍者轻轻点头，Riddle挥挥手示意他离开。

Riddle将他们带到了一间价格远远超出他们承受范围的餐厅。Harry都不想试着拼出它的名字。当两个魁地奇选手对餐厅夸耀，或者不夸耀的价格发表评论时，这个混蛋甚至坚持要替他们买单。当餐厅的菜单不显示价格时，你真得担心了。Harry曾确信他们背着行囊，带着赛后的满身大汗，不会被允许进门的。但他惊讶地发现，Riddle刚说出他的名字，他们就被带到了一个私人包间。

“嗯，你们到底是怎么认识的？”Ginny问，支起胳膊，来回打量着两个男人，试图打破餐桌上的沉默。Harry坚持坐在中间的位置，将Ginny与他旁边笑容得意的混蛋隔开。

“Harry在我一年级时从一群霸凌者那里救了我，他们此后再也没来找过我的麻烦。”Riddle微笑着说，但笑中隐藏着阴影，如果不是了解Tom Riddle本质的人会轻易忽略掉。

Riddle的话令Harry呆住了。他们以前见过面？他怎么毫无印象？还是说Riddle只是在为他们的相识编造一个有说服力的故事，这些伪装到底有什么目的？

Ginny赶走了一只不知何时进来的、一直在她脑袋附近嗡嗡乱转的甲虫，皱皱鼻子说。“听起来没错。他一直有种英雄情结。”

“自那以后，他的确成为了我的英雄。我很崇拜他，他同意和我约会也在意料之外。尽管短暂又隐秘。不过我确定Harry已经告诉过你们这些了。”

Harry直挺挺地坐在原地。好吧，至少这回答了一个问题。Riddle在撒谎。但知道这一点并不能使他安心。Ginny向他投来探寻的目光时，Harry感到胃在翻腾。

“不，不。他没提过。”Ginny小心地说。

Riddle往后缩了一下，瞪大了眼，表情带上了歉意。他转过头去面对Harry。

“对不起，亲爱的。我不知道你还没跟她说过。”Riddle致歉道，然后朝Ginny神秘一笑。“但我认为你不必担心她向别人告密，你真该看看之前她误认为我是记者时，她是怎样差点对我用恶咒的。”

“没错，我真该看看那一幕。”Harry愤愤地低声说，想象着Riddle肩膀中咒的场景。

“他说的对，Harry，我不会告诉任何人。”

Harry瞥向Ginny，她脸上浮现出鼓励的微笑。“但为什么你从未提到过这件事？”

“斯莱特林和格兰芬多两院之间的关系错综复杂。我确定你还记得Blaise Zambini与Lavender Brown短暂交往的经历。”Riddle忧郁地耸耸肩，Ginny瑟缩了一下，可能回忆起了Zambini被倒吊在大厅里的模样，只剩一条底裤，皮肤上印着“荣誉格兰芬多”的字样。那对情侣不久后就分手了。

“话虽如此，你向朋友瞒着这件事仍令我感觉很糟。我让你觉得难为情吗？”Riddle询问，撇了撇嘴，这个动作看起来极为不协调。

Harry以假笑回敬。“实际上我把它忘得一干二净。我们交往的时间太短了，以至于一开始就仿佛不存在似的。”

Riddle听到Harry的回击，颇感有趣地笑了。“健忘，但不觉得难为情。”Harry向Riddle怒目而视，却又迎上对方秘而不宣的笑容。那表情引得一阵凉意划过他的脊椎。Harry再次对他的目的感到疑惑。“很好。”

“我真高兴你们还是朋友。”Ginny在她面前这场沉默的战役中插了一句，偷偷瞄了一眼两人，然后抿了一口红酒来掩饰微笑。

“没错，朋友。”Riddle承认道。他仍然在深深地凝视着Harry。

食物不久就被送达，剩下的用餐时间极度尴尬，至少对他来说如此。Ginny和Riddle似乎一拍即合，一个接一个地分享着Harry不堪回首的糗事。Riddle知道的如此之多，令Harry感到非常不适。

“有一次他单独坐在Madam Puffingkins中，一只鸡吃完了他盘中的饭菜，他最后只说了一句：买单。”

Ginny爆发出一阵笑声，擦了擦眼角的泪水。而Harry闷闷不乐地坐着，缓缓沉入座椅中。

Riddle用了个Tempus咒，显示天色已晚，他重新坐直身体。

“好吧，我看你们今天这么尽兴，都快掉到椅子外面了。”Riddle笑了，招手示意侍者过来结账。三人不久后离开了餐厅。

 

“今天比赛很精彩，Ginny。我等不及和你们在联赛中真刀真枪地比一场了。”Harry与她拥抱了一下，用身体将她从Riddle的视线中挡住。他无疑没忘记对方的恐吓，那个导致现在的局面的威胁，他勉强放开了她。

“我们下场比赛会把你打得落花流水的，等着瞧吧，Harry Potter。”Ginny从拥抱中退开，说道。

“尽管放马过来。”他夸口道。她不屑地哼了一声，锤了他一拳，然后转向Riddle。

“很高兴见到你，Tom。尽情享受剩下的晚上吧，我敢肯定你们两个有很多话要聊。”Ginny眨眨眼，转身步向幻影移形点。Riddle展现出一个迷人的笑容，朝她挥挥手。

“下次见，亲爱的Ginny。”

两人站着看Ginny幻影移形离开。深夜小巷廖无人迹，少数行人都低着头，匆匆赶路。夏日空气透着一种私密的氛围，漂浮在Harry和Riddle所在区域上空。

“可爱的女人，真是遗憾。”

他仍盯着Ginny消失的地方，但他能感觉Riddle的视线一直停留在他身上。

“你想要什么，Riddle？”他疲惫地问，转身与Riddle对视。Riddle歪了歪头，面无表情。

“你问过很多次这个问题，但每次你都不敢面对我的答案。而你的逃避将我们带到了如今的局面。”他眼睛闪耀着光，手指把玩着魔杖。“这是我的最后请求。相信我，我过去真的对你太过耐心了。”

“如果我这次拒绝呢？”

“那么你将慢慢发现你的朋友越来越少。非常遗憾。Ginevra毕竟是个有用的信息源，尤其在她得知你已经有主了后。”Riddle说，抬头耐心地凝视星空，仿佛Harry有着无尽的时间来考虑他的回答。

 

他仍有选择的机会。他仍可以试着打破牢不可破的誓言，可以告诉他朋友们保护好自己，可以向傲罗招供，与Riddle同归于尽。

这根本算不上什么选择。

Harry吞咽了一下，他的喉咙又干又痒。

“好吧。我同意。”

 

Riddle露出了今晚以来第一个真心的表情，令他掌心刺痛，身体的每一部分都警告着他快点逃跑。“非常好。”


	9. Chapter 9

Riddle确实将一切都精心计划好了，Harry痛苦地想。他坐在家中的休息室里，盯着紧攥在手中的枪看。

 

与“麻瓜”谋杀案配套的麻瓜凶器。

只要检测不到魔法痕迹，傲罗们就不会对犯罪现场有兴趣，看起来只会是老Riddle在一次麻瓜抢劫案中被杀害在床上。没人会有半分疑虑。

Riddle给了Harry他父亲在小汉格顿住宅的钥匙，这样他就能在不惊醒目标的情况下悄悄潜入。然后他要从主楼梯走，避开第五级“踩上去会发出可怕的吱吱声”的台阶，随后在右边的走廊里找到第二间卧室。老Riddle每晚喝完一杯助睡眠的酒后，准时在9:30入睡。所以在10点时，他就应该沉沉睡去。然后，据Riddle所说，就是他的责任了，确保那个老人就此长睡不醒。每个细节都被算计得精确无比。

太过完美无缺的计划。

这使得Harry诧异于Riddle为何一开始不嫌麻烦地要找人替他杀了他的父亲。显然他自己不介意亲手杀人，所以为什么费心用誓言绑住一个外人？特别是，为什么他选中了一个在麻瓜火车上遇到的巫师？

Riddle所做的这一切都不合乎情理。

Harry捡起今天的《预言家日报》，翻到被Hermione亲切地称为垃圾板块，也就是八卦专栏的一页，重读了一遍他早先看到的文章。

 

阴霾之后，重沐爱河？

继最近Myrtle Potter的谋杀案后，为了化解悲伤，Harry Potter似乎已经重燃旧情。

昨晚我有幸见证了明星找球手Ginny Weasley和Harry Potter共进晚餐的场景。你可能会问，在霍格沃兹曾约会过的这两位是否复合了？不，真正的爱火燃于别处，而且非同寻常。

Potter先生看来另有秘密，而本报记者幸运地找出了第三位和魁地奇明星们共进晚餐的人：魔法部副部长Tom Riddle。

没错，读者们。Potter和Riddle过去在学生时代有一段秘密的恋情，多年来不为人知，只在Potter遇到危难之时浮出水面。

Riddle推掉了所有工作，去修补Potter破碎的心。我毫不怀疑这个富有魅力又体贴的男人可以做到。这段关系在未来将走向何方，我个人很期待见证，亲爱的读者。

现在，我们代表《预言家日报》向这对幸福的情侣致以祝福。

Rita Skeeter

 

Riddle一定从开始时就知道他们在餐厅时有人偷窥。又或者是他自己主动泄露了消息。

Harry很清楚，以Riddle掌握的权力而言，如果他不想让这篇文章登报，它就压根不会出现在这里。这意味着出于某种理由，那个斯莱特林想让外界相信他们在交往。这与最初“完美谋杀”的计划完全相悖，两个为对方杀人的参与者本该素昧平生。

这比Harry起初料想的还要复杂，他一直纠结着那个誓言，以至于压根没想过为什么Riddle一开始会选中他。那个人确实在每件事上都超出了他的理解范围，而现在已经没有时间再挽救局面。

9:15 p.m.

离时已至。

Riddle建议他乘坐麻瓜的交通工具前往小汉格顿，特别推荐他搭火车去。这一次Harry忍不住为其中的讽刺而哼了一声。他的动作没有逃过Riddle的眼睛，对方为两人之间的秘密玩笑而得意一笑，同时轻轻地抚摸了一下自己小指附近的皮肤。这个举止顿时使此情此景失去了乐趣。

Harry走到前门，又回望大厅。浴室经傲罗清理后依然一尘不染。自那晚以后他再也没踏入那里一步，现在只是看着它，就激起了他隐藏在愤怒下的情绪，以及对他所处局势的悲哀。

然而现在它也唤醒了其他的东西。

一个计划逐渐在他心中浮现，他并没有十足的把握，但终于找到了久违的东西。希望。

主意已定，他抓起挂在门旁衣架上的外套，把枪藏在里面，急忙朝门外奔走。

Harry没有留意到，他刚踏入夜色中，壁炉就开始颤动，似乎在等待着什么。他在街上匆匆行走的同时，火焰在暗夜中独自闪烁，无人回应，转而自动熄灭。

 

\---

 

“太奇怪了。如果他那时偷偷溜出去见他的秘密男友，我们早就该发现。”

“我不清楚。Mione。我们的青春期向来怪事不断。或许七年级时的‘魁地奇加练’是个暗号？不过，和一个卑鄙的斯莱特林在一起……”

“别这么说，Ron。他给我的印象真的不错。不管他是否是斯莱特林。但Harry整个夜晚看上去都很不舒服。”

“就像‘天啊，我的两个前任碰面了’这样的不舒服？还是“我真的不喜欢我旁边的变态”这种不舒服？”

“他看到Tom和我相处融洽很是不快。也许他也不确定他们现在的关系该如何发展？”

“你看过Skeeter的报道，不是吗？”

“如果我说是呢？”

“那个女人写的东西全是一堆垃圾。而且她每次写关于我工作的报道时，总是拼错我的名字。我敢肯定她是故意的。”

“这有点怪，不是吗。那个Tom回到Harry生活的时机刚好在……”

“他有权从任何地方寻求帮助。如果Tom Riddle刚好能为他提供支持，那这不关我们的事。”

“但一个数年和他都无联系的人，真能帮上连我们都无力相助的忙吗？”

 

……

 

“要是出了什么意外，Harry会告诉我们，对吗？”

“我不知道。”


	10. Chapter 10

钥匙与门完美地契合。

从逻辑上说，Harry知道这是理所当然的事。然而在火车上，他却忍不住想，如果他回去找Riddle，把钥匙还给他，告诉他钥匙开不了门，并以一种“你能拿我怎么办”的态度耸耸肩，这场面该多滑稽啊。又或许老Riddle莫名其妙地多了条看门狗，或者火车在前往Riddle府的途中突然出故障了，或者随便什么意外。

但此时白日梦于他无益，所以他边数台阶数，以避开那层踩上去咯吱作响的木板，边爬上了主楼梯。爬到最后一级后，他转过走廊去找老Riddle的房间。

门悄无声息地开了。在角落里有一张床，老Riddle平躺在上面睡着。

他深吸了一口气。

一切都会好起来。只要他的计划顺利进行，他就能摆脱Riddle和他的誓言。毕竟“死亡”这个词不止一个含义，而誓言和魔法只与意愿有关。只要老Riddle从地球上销声匿迹，躲到他儿子永远找不到他的地方就可以了。这行得通。

他走近那张躺着人的床，缓慢地抬起手，为自己接下来要做的事做好了心理准备，又默念了一遍自己准备的发言——老Riddle醒来见到房间里有陌生人后，他该说些什么。

“Riddle先生。Riddle先生。快醒醒。”

他皱起眉头。老Riddle向来睡得很死他是知道的。但这也太荒谬了。也许除了向他说他儿子打算杀他之外，还要加上一条不要在睡前喝太多酒的忠告。

 

“Riddle先生？”他再次发问，伸出一只手放到熟睡的男人的肩膀上，准备摇醒他。

他的手腕被死死抓住，令他大吃一惊。随后他被拉着倒在了床上。他试图起身，上方身体的重量却将他压回原处，那个人骑在他身上，抓住他的双手。

“恐怕我的父亲已经因要事离开。”Riddle阴沉着脸。Harry向上凝望着那张冷漠的面孔，不知不觉停止了挣扎。魔法覆住整个房间，使得空气闷热起来。光影在他脸上流转。“我试过用壁炉联系你，但你没有回应。现在看来我的召唤可能对你的计划毫无效果。”

 

“即使我听从了你的指令，你也不会改变心意。”Harry皱起了眉，咬牙切齿地回击道。“无论如何。就算你的父亲死了，又能解决什么呢？”

“很多私人恩怨能通过复仇被解决掉。”Riddle嗤笑道。他的伪装松动了，但他很快恢复了冷静，继续说。“如果这对你来说还不足以成为理由，那你可以把我的父亲看成一根松动的线，为了使我的未来能继续下去，必须从过去切断他。”

 

“而如果我真杀了你的父亲，我不就正成为了他一样的人吗？一根该死的迟早会被你切断的线！”Harry当着Riddle的面厉声说。他知道他在故意激怒他上方的男人，但他无法控制自己，即使他眼睁睁看着Riddle的伪装转化成某种致命的东西。Harry准备好了迎接对方意料之中的怒火。

他没想到Riddle开始放声大笑。

特别是这是一种没有人会将其与Riddle联系起来的笑声。高亢、不受拘束、略带粗哑，仿佛他不习惯这样使用他的声带，随着笑声继续，他的脸色变得潮红。

Harry瞪大了眼，呆住了。即使Riddle瘫倒在他身上，仿佛想用Harry的肩膀藏住笑意。

他重新支起身体，再次笼罩在更年长的男人上方，笑得露出了全部牙齿。

“噢，Harry，你这么有趣，单是切断太可惜了。当然，你的急躁需要被压下去，但从不是被切掉。”Riddle带着居高临下的得意笑容说。

这丝毫不能让他安心，但随着他的其中一个问题得到了解答，一股凉意爬上了他的脊柱，他瞬间明悟。

“你根本没计划放我走。你从未打算放过我，即使我真的完成了那个誓言。”他哑着嗓子说。Riddle仅仅露出了一个令人作呕的甜蜜微笑。

“终于跟上了。但离理解还很有距离。”

“你他妈说的很对，我不明白！你说过要达成完美谋杀，参与的双方必须毫无牵连，但随后你又到处说我们交往过！这又有什么意义？然后你又表现出痛恨麻瓜的样子，可是你却恰好和我在同一天乘坐麻瓜的火车，并随便选中了我当完美谋杀的同谋。这他妈的让我觉得极度可疑。如果只是为了复仇，任意一个陌生人都可以做到：为什么是我？”Harry拔高了音量，懊丧和困惑感愈发强烈。他有气无力地问道。“为什么是我？”

在他的上方，Riddle表情柔和了，他抽出一只手，缓缓地爱抚Harry的手腕，并用另一只手重新抓住他的双手。然后他转而用原来的手轻轻梳过Harry乱翘的头发，叹息一声。Riddle将他们的额头相贴，令Harry睁大了眼。他看见Riddle闭上眼睛，再次轻叹，唇边绽放出一个笑容。

“你真的不知道你有多完美吗，Harry？”他轻声说，温热的呼吸缠绕在Harry脸上。

Riddle再次支身，整个人罩住了他，神色古怪。时光流逝，他们两人只是静静地凝视着对方。

Riddle收回了一直在漫不经心地抚摸他头发的手，移到他的脸颊上，又一次俯身而下。Harry恐慌起来，他意识到了对方的目的：他想要吻他。那个利用了他、谋杀了他的妻子、威胁他的朋友的男人，想要吻他。

“请别这样。”Harry有些歇斯底里地抽泣道，紧闭着双眼。房间里的魔法漩涡一瞬间似乎停滞了。他惊讶地发现那个令他恐惧的吻始终没有来临。

他偷偷睁开一只眼睛，用余光向上瞥那个更年轻的男人。Riddle的动作戛然而止，他保持着与Harry鼻尖相碰的姿势，轻轻皱起了眉。Riddle一贯的伪装破碎了（几乎维持了整个夜晚），从对方眼中，Harry能看到他读不懂的复杂情绪。

Riddle抽身而去，头偏向一侧。“那就下次吧。”

“Harry？”

从楼下传来的女声飘进了门里，他们两人都猛然转过头。Harry意识到那声音属于谁时，不由僵住了。Hermione。

“看来有人跟踪你。”

“伙计你在哪里？”还有Ron。

Harry呼吸急促起来，他看到Riddle面孔扭曲，之前所有由于Harry的背叛而压抑着的怒气转向了楼下的女巫和男巫。

 

“完美。”


	11. Chapter 11

“不——唔。”Ron，Mione，快逃！他的警告湮灭在Riddle挥舞魔杖的动作与极轻的念咒声中。伴着静音咒的还有束缚住Harry行动的捆绑咒。Riddle从他身上爬了下来，失望地叹息。

Harry奋力在Riddle用魔法变出的绳索中挣扎，汗水沿着他的眉间流下。与此同时Riddle悠然朝门边漫步，探出头向Ron和Hermione交谈的方向望了一眼，一副兴味索然的样子。随后他投向Harry的可鄙眼神使得对方重新开始挣扎。

他友人们的回音越来越近。现在他们随时都可能发现这个房间。

“我们去和不速之客打个招呼好吗？毕竟他们跋涉而来就为了在深夜打扰我们。如果不表示热烈欢迎，还真是失礼了。”Riddle唇边露出一个体谅的微笑。“要信守承诺，亲爱的。你还记得我对你的诺言，不是吗？”

不。不——Hermione。Ron。不。这都是他的错——为什么他们要跟着他——他们产生怀疑了吗——但他们怎么可能知道——但他们已经在这儿了——Riddle会对他们做的事——Riddle。

他的思绪失去了控制，视线开始颠倒，急促不稳的呼吸平静下来，将他拉回现实。

“嘘。没事，亲爱的。”尽管咒语将他的四肢固定在原处，Harry仍在颤抖地喘着气。他从沉思中惊醒，恢复了自制。然而当他看清自己的姿势时，差点再次失控。Riddle不知用什么方法将他俯卧的身体抱了起来，让他趴在自己胸膛。他的手臂环住了Harry的腰，隔着T恤衫轻轻爱抚他的心脏部位。这个虚假的情人间的拥抱没有逃过Harry的注意，特别是考虑到Riddle今晚的举止。“我知道你现在可能无力招待访客，不过别担心，我会照料好一切的。放松就好。”

看到Riddle从他的胸口收回一只手，他不由得紧张起来。他感到一枝魔杖戳着他的头顶，紧随着一句轻声的“魂魄出窍”。

朦胧的薄雾笼罩了他的思绪，使得他头脑晕眩。仿佛在高空翱翔，而氧气不够他呼吸。

告诉我你爱我。

Harry皱了皱眉。

为什么他要那么做？他对Riddle的感情离爱相去甚远。

你赢不了的，Harry，快说吧。

但他不想这样。Riddle确实令他掌心潮湿（出于恐惧），心跳加速（害怕他的下一步行动），可是他从不会将他的感觉定义为——

“我爱你。”

这话听起来多么可爱啊。我认为你现在已经准备好与你的朋友会面了。

随着他的手被一只手握住，他四肢也恢复了知觉。那只手温柔地牵着他向前走。

但我不想去见我们的客人。我不想。

他跟在Riddle身后，沿着走廊向下走，前往悄声交谈的地点。

我只是感觉不对劲。Mione。要是我们错了，并没有出什么事又该怎么办，一个男声低语。

但这里一定出了什么事。一个女人回答。熟悉的争论。似乎他以前听过。你看到Harry在我们跟着他时的表现了。而且我有一种——

一种直觉，我知道。但你的直觉害得我们现在私闯民宅！

Harry停住脚步，他的手被放开了。

说的没错。不解释一下吗？他脑海里的声音对另两个人说。

原来你在这里，伙计。我们收到了你的讯息，说需要有人来接你。但你家里没人应答。那个红发男人看起来很紧张。以及恼怒。他为什么生气？不知何故，他目光一直紧锁在Harry身上。

看来Harry通知过你们了。

他们也能听到那个声音。他们是否也像Harry一样感觉不得不听从它？

没错。我们现在就是来接他回家的。

家。对。他想回家。为什么他不能回家？

恐怕我不能允许这么做。——噢。——他就在他归属的地方。

在那个声音一侧，他微笑起来。只要那个声音在，一切都没事。是的，它——不会——会。

你这个虚伪的斯莱特林混蛋！

那个声音愤怒的红发男人撞到了墙，然后瘫倒在地板上。

就只撑得过一个咒语吗。可耻。希望你能比他坚持更久。

你这个怪物！你对Harry做了什么？

他对Harry做了什么？那个女人问得好。Harry仍然是Harry，只是更神志不清了。而且和这里的其他人在一起。一直都在——无法逃离。

没什么，真的。暂时如此。但时机总会到来。回头见。

她在尖叫。为什么她要尖叫？我不喜欢这样。不。停下来。

没有停止。尖叫声反复回荡在他头脑的朦胧角落。

沉默接踵而至。一声叹息。

Harry一直吹嘘说你是你这个年龄段里最聪明的女巫。当然我认为他指的只是在霍格沃兹。现实生活与校园相比大不相同，不是吗？

棕褐色头发的女子看着他，目光因疼痛而呆滞，她遍体鳞伤，伤口涌出的鲜血混杂着眼泪，顺着她的脸颊滑落。

恐怕是时候结束你的拜访了——不对——你很幸运曾与他如此亲近。我可以使它甚至没有痛苦。很快的。——Hermione——Harry今晚已经受够了——Ron——阿瓦达索命——不。

“不！”

他大喊，推开Riddle，跳到了那道飞向Hermione伤痕累累身躯的绿光之前。

在咒语击中他的前一刻， 他所见的最后一眼是Riddle脸上极度惊恐的表情。

他露出了笑容。

我赢了。


	12. Chapter 12

醒来在意料之外。

而且是极其漫长的过程。

一切始于一条长走廊，他漫步其中时，听到了从过道两旁数间紧闭的门后飘来的声音。

男声。

“一旦他清醒到能回答问题，马上通知我们。”

女声。

“你真的认为他可能幸存——”  
“没有人能在魔法部的吐真剂下撒谎。”

陌生的。

“如果你能请我进来就好，我是魔法部派来的——”  
“滚出去，Skeeter。”

熟悉的。

“Riddle已经被定罪。你随时醒来都没问题。”

“请快点醒来，Harry。”

声音刺耳各异，提醒他这一幕并非真实。然而唤醒他的不是呼声，而是汹涌澎湃的陌生情感。

走廊尽头耸立着一扇华丽的大门，那些情绪似乎就是从门内散发出来。木头是青色的，上面雕刻着螺旋式的图形。从Harry站——走——跑的位置看，认不清具体的形状。尽管相当好奇，他还是不敢走到门前。纯粹的反常感和陌生感


End file.
